


Ubermench

by Robyn_Goodfellow



Series: Receipt Tape Stories [6]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Goodfellow/pseuds/Robyn_Goodfellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have ruled us for years but some still fight for our freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ubermench

Each day it was more of the same. Move this, don't use that. We were kicked around to the point of breaking but it was up to us to endure. Our survival depended on our subjugation. They came from the stars, the large beings who began this subjugation. We called them the ubermench. These beings who ruled from their ships in the sky. At first they seemed peaceful. They were few and we were many. Then the hunters came, taller than a semi-truck and only half the size of their leaders. Clinging to the ways of the hunt and searching for us in even the most remote of places, evolving with the new terrain. They had been sent in to kill those stupid enough to resist or enslave those smart enough to surrender. I thought it was more cowardice than intelligence but I was in no place to judge. I had been a slave since I was a young child. My parents had surrendered because my mother was pregnant when they invaded. I didn't view them as cowards but I had spoke to them about joining the resistance. They told me to keep quiet about such things. The ubermench didn't like that talk. Today was my day however, my day to rise up and run away.


End file.
